


How I Met My Boyfriend

by coatlaxopeuh



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Jack, M/M, Memory Lane, Promises, kid Rhys, mistaking so hard, pretty boy rhys too cute, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coatlaxopeuh/pseuds/coatlaxopeuh
Summary: Jack was a big trouble maker. He would always have bruises and cuts from all the adventures he went through in his imaginations. He had fun doing all of it but there's one thing lacking from his adventures; having friends. No one wanted to be friends with the six year old, he was too extreme to play with and neither do the big kids wanted to be with him. Until one day he came across a kid being bully so he comes to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little snippet of how Jack met Rhys. So a prequel to Straight Arrow how it all started with Jack having the same feeling as before; a blast from the past.

A spring breeze passed by, the perfect weather to go on an adventure. But for now it's a good time to relax under the tree shade. Jack had his hands behind his back as he laid down, watching some of the clouds as they float away. What adventure awaits him after this little break, maybe he'll go terrorize old ladies down by the park pond and pretend to fight off the ducks that tries to attack. Jack closes his eyes. The soft sounds of the birds chirping flying by is calming. 

_Enough of this calming thing going on. Time to do something fun._ Jack thought to himself as he started to rise up from where he relaxed. He raises his arms up and started to stretch, getting himself warmed up for all the climbing and fighting he'll probably be doing. He looked around to see if there's anything he could bring with him. He saw some pebbles and sticks, might bring the pebbles as ammo for his sling shot. He started heading down hill, and making his way towards the park. As Jack was walking on the sidewalk, a police officer notice him, and not because he was alone. He pulled a prank on him one time and is still in trouble for it. Well, he won't be in trouble if he doesn't get caught. They both made eye contact for more than a second, and Jack gave the officer a huge grin and stick his tongue out. He ran as fast as he can to ditch the officer and continue his tracks to the park. Jack dodged people and strolls until he made his way to an alley where he hide until the coast is clear. 

His heart was racing, he was looking around to see if anyone might find him. He walked towards the alley, looking for the fence with a loose part he uses. Hopefully no one will figure out his club house that's behind the fence. As he headed towards the direction of the fence, he noticed that he wasn't alone. He heard voices, sounded like the big kids that didn't want to play with him.  _Might as well mess around with those dumb, big kids and show them I can be fun._ Jack wanted to make himself "acceptable" to be around with, since no one has bother to befriend him, bastards. When he made the turn where the big kids were, he caught sight of a fight-more like a bully attacking. Jack dislikes bullies or anyone that picks on someone for no reason if they're not going to fight back. 

"Hey! If you wanted someone to kick your asses why don't you fight against me?!" The two kids turned their heads to the little runt that was bugging them. Then they saw his eyes, the crazy kid that nearly killed someone for not sharing their toys with him. Jack just wanted to join in on the fun but that crybaby was asking for it for not being kind and share like him. Jack saw the helpless sap that the two boys were fighting. Tears were falling down on the...girls face? 

"Are you serious?! Beating some girl, what she'd do? Told ya you're ugly, stupid crybabies? And I thought I was young here." Jack was furious, and he saw that kid also had one arm and an eye patch. These big kids are way worst than him, why would anyone hang out with them. Jack took out his slingshot and grab some ammo. The two boys started to make a run for it, but Jack made a head shot to one of them and hit the other on the leg. 

"Psh, waste of ammo. Hey, you! Lucky the Hero was here to save you." Jack walked towards the kid and noticed how she was shaking. "Hey don't worry I'm not gonna do nothing to ya." No responds. "Cool eye patch. I bet you must have been in an adventure. Check out my cuts and bruises, I got this one from fighting off bandits, this one was from pulling a prank on an old lady and and this...." Jack looked up to the kid paying attention to him, the kid was interested and was eager to hear more. Jack blushed at how cute the kid looked, her eyes were big and pretty, her face soft, pale and...

"You're really pretty. Wanna be my girlfriend?" Jack just blurt it out of no where and the kid was shocked for that. The kid blushed and looked confused. Then asked, "What's that? I never had a friend or been asked to be that before." 

Jack smiled and puffed up his chest. "It's like something grown ups ask when they like someone who's pretty and are always together. And the boyfriend protects his girlfriend, so I'll be there. So....what ya think? If you don't want to that's fine." 

"Oh no...no I-I don't mind. But um.. what's your name?" The kid was the best thing to happen in his life. "Name's Jack...and I'm six years old. You? I gotta know a name besides a pretty face." The kid was in awe when Jack told her that. "I'm Rhys, and I'm five and a half. I'll be six next month" Rhys smiled to his new friend and er... boyfriend. Jack sat next to Rhys. "I have a feeling we'll be together" Jack turned to kissed Rhys on the cheek. "That's a promise." 

 

Jack woke up from his nap and rubbed at his tired eyes and yawn. He looked up at the sky and saw clouds floating by, and a spring breeze hit him gently. He sat up and turned to looked at the person next to his side. Jack laughed softly as he saw Rhys sleeping on his jacket. The tree had the best shade and was alittle away from the city. He laid back down and put his hands behind his head. _I wonder if Rhysie remembers that promise we made. Funny how we still ended up together_. He smiled to himself at how naive he was as a kid to mistake Rhys for a girl. But how couldn't he mistake him, he practical looked so pretty to be a boy. Jack turned to face Rhys' sleeping face and move to place a kiss on his cheek. "I made my promise."  

 


End file.
